


Don't Go.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Tom Riddle is Draco's uncle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: “You know why I have to get out of here!” Harry hissed. Sick of everyone and everything. Especially Draco. Harry couldn’t believe what he agreed to.





	Don't Go.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic based on the prompt: "You never know when you might be seeing someone for the last time."
> 
> Set in the magical world where Tom Riddle is not exactly Voldemort but still just as evil spirited as a person.

“What’s this I hear about you leaving...Harry!?” Draco roared breathlessly as he rushed into the bedroom and shoved aside the large luggage.

 

“You know why I have to get out of here!” Harry hissed. Sick of everyone and everything. Especially Draco. Harry couldn’t believe what he agreed to.

Draco frowned. Harry had just gotten into town and things were already were turning to shit. Draco thought it was a good idea to have Harry over at the Manor...Despite their family’s differences.

 

“You can’t just leave.” Draco began as Harry continued to slam his suitcases shut. “I need you here, Harry. You know that!... Look, Aunt Bellatrix didn’t mean it! She plays her games and all but She and Uncle Tom were just joking about your parents.”

 

“HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE!!!” Harry snapped and got into Draco’s face. Fury in his green eyes.

 

Draco realized what he said... Harry’s parents were gone now because of what his Uncle did. So long ago...

 

But Draco still needed Harry at Malfoy Manor to protect him from the Aunt and Uncle’s wrath. Something Harry only agreed to because he knew of Draco’s grief. He understood it all too well from his own experience. But after what was said at the dinner table tonight.

It was enough. Too much in all honesty.

“Harry, please…stay here.”

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. Pressing his lips together and leaning forward to say directly in Draco’s ear,

“I never want to hear from any of you again. Don’t even think of me.”

 

Draco froze as Harry grabbed his bags and pushed him aside. Flinching as the door slammed...

Two weeks passed before Harry decided to return.

Before he found Draco surrounded by Dementors outside.    

His body laying soullessly on the ground.

 

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take this Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759215) by [Javira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javira/pseuds/Javira)




End file.
